The present invention relates to a gas flat display tube for displaying figures and characters, and more particularly, to a gas flat display tube using a characteristic in which electrons and ultraviolet rays produced in discharge make different colors luminous according to phosphorus materials.
In a conventional technology, for a display tube for advertisement, a plurality of neon tubes are installed in which gases for illuminating different colors are injected, respectively, in order to display figures and characters. Specifically, for red illumination, neon is injected in the tube. For yellow, helium is injected therein. For blue, mercury is injected.
However, in the conventional display using the neon tube, the size of the neon tube is fixed to decrease the resolution. In addition, a plurality of neon tubes forming the display must become luminous, respectively, increasing power consumption.